Forgetting my past
by TeamWolfPack96
Summary: Bella gets depressed when Edward leaves. In attempt to appease her dad, she goes to La Push to see Jake. When she gets there she meet Paul. THIS IS NOT A TEAM EDWARD FANFIC! I suck at summaries. Please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**My broken heart**

Sothis is my first story for fan fiction, please R&R. This was done with no beta. I will need you, whoever reads this, to help me be a better writer.

I do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella wouldn't have picked Assward. On with the story.

Life had no meaning. It was just a black hole. No meaning at all. _HE_ left. _HE_ took my heart with him when _HE_ said good-bye.

I was running. Calling his name, tripping over things, crying. When I fell down again, I didn't get back up.

Even mother naturewas against me then too, because it started to rain. I heard some twigs snapped. My head snapped up.

There she was. Red haired, feline face and a smirk on her face. Adrenaline made me get up again and started running. Victoria laughed and threw me against a tree.

"Now, now Bella did you think you could get away from me?" She stalked forward. Right before she could do something more to me, a voice spoke up.

Twigs snapped. "Bella? I'm Sam. Are you hurt?" I looked up. Victoria was just a dream.

"No, yes." I replied. I didn't want to lie and I didn't want to tell the truth.

"Good thing your talking. It means your okay."

How wrong he was. I wasn't okay. I was far from it.

"Bells answer me!" my dad yelled at me. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What?" I answered. My voice sounded bad but I didn't care.

"You need to move on. For Gods sake, you act like someone died. Bells he's not coming back. Your moping all around. I cant take it anymore. Do something! You need a wake up call or something! You cant do this anymore. If you don't do anything soon, you WILL leave Forks if you like it or not!" Charlie said. A frown came across my face. Well FUCK! I wasn't sparing him at all!

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'll go see somebody tomorrow. Like Jess or Ang or….." I broke off thinking who I could hang with.

"Jake? How bout him? He's been wanting you go down with me for a while, now…." it was his turn to break off now. Jake would be good to see. Also it would be good to go out of Forks for a couple of hours. Yeah, I think this will be the best to go see Jake.

"Are you going to La Push now? Can I come with?" I was getting excited now and it was worrying Charlie. What he said WAS my wake up call.

**Pleas review!**


	2. sorry

_**Read this it's important!**_

**Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Its been so long and according to my computer chapter 1 was one twice! So I'm going to try to find chappie 2! If your computer says it is chapter 2, please tell me! **

**I feel sooooo bad! High school has been a kicker for me. I know that's not an excuse, but it's the truth. And I might take driver's ed, this winter so bare with me. **

**I'd like to thank you, who have reviewed! Really, its you guys that want me to make myself fix this problem. Christina Gordon was my first, so thank you. **

**Really guys, if your computer says the two chapters I put on are different, please please tell me!**

**~TeamWolfPack96**


	3. Real chapter 2

**Man, I feel sooooo bad! Please, please, PLEASE, forgive me! Homework, Drama Club, Rachel's Challenge, Choir, and being the book nerd I am, Flying Falcons Book Club, oh and Key Club, has me busy basically every night. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Really, if I did some people would be dead right now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie POV

I've been worried about Bells. Ever since the _Cullen's_ left, she was dead like. No, _zombie_. She made an effort to try to look normal.

Her eyes, oh they're the worst. They look dead. Just pits. Even my best friend and his son have more light in their black eyes then she does.

God, I don't know what to do.

It was then, at supper, something small changed. My baby girl was, hopefully, coming out of her zombie stage.

Besides, she's only 15**(AN: Yes, I'm making her younger. It's all in my plan)**.

"Well, Bells. How was your day?" Wait for it.

"…" Bam! Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Bells, answer me!" I yelled, impatient. She jumped at the level of my voice. She looked at me. Well, sort of. She could never really meet someone's eye with her dead eyes.

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She has become a selected mute. Teachers say she won't talk to anybody. Nobody.

"You need to move on. For God's sake, you act like someone died. Bells he's not coming back. You're moping all around. I can't take it anymore. Do something! You need a wake up call or something! You can't do this anymore. If you don't do anything soon, you WILL leave Forks if you like it or not!"

She said sorry and mumbled about going to see a friend. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Jake has wanted her to come down with me.

I mentioned Jake, and her eyes had very dim light. Thank God. We walked out to my cruiser. On the way down, it began to rain. I looked at the clock. 6:41. I'll always remember this time. It was this time, which my baby girl was going back to old self.

Bell's POV

On the way down to La Push, it began to fucking rain. _Bad Bella. Remember, Charlie said no cussing. Especially fuck._ I thought to myself.

Then I saw the familiar house. Peeling, red paint. Being here made me calm. I sighed in content.

"Bells, something wrong?" Dad asked.

"No. I'm happy." I replied. My voice was getting better. We pulled up into the driveway. We ran to the stoop.

Charlie just walked right in.

"Knock, knock." He said

"Well, well. Old man Swan finally arrived! About time." Billy teased. He rolled in to greet my dad. "Hey Charlie!"

"If I'm an old man, so are you!" My dad replied.

"Charlie!" I heard some boys yell. I turned my head when I heard running.

"Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul. Are all you over here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, hell to the no! We have three more coming!" Jared said. Wait, Jared?

"Yeah, then we're going to the beach!" Paul added. Paul, too? Oh God.

"Jared, how old are you?" Dad asked, yet another question.

"Almost seventeen. Why?" Paul was confused. Oh God. Shit. My dad reached around him and swept me forward.

"My daughter is only 15, may you please refrain from cussing? Please." Charlie had is police voice.

A sparkle went into Paul's eyes. As did everyone else.

"Bella! Girl you came!" Jake was excited. When did he start hanging with them? Why?

"Hey Jake!" I replied.

"Charlie, I didn't know she was here. Bella would you like to go to the beach with us?" An evil glint was in Jared's eyes.

I couldn't say no. It would show that I was scared.

"Sure, I guess."

This time Embry spoke up. "Great! We have to wait for Kim, Em, and Leah." Well fuck me. I'm screwed.

Just then the door opened. "We are here!" I know that voice. Kim.

"Guess what?" Quil asked the new arrivals.

"What now freak?" Leah.

"Bella is going with us!" Paul replied. They were excited. Not because I'm going. Because they can't wait torture me.

"Really? That is exciting." Emily said.

"Ready? Then let's go." Jake said.

**Charlie POV**

Once the kids were gone I turned to Billy.

"They will be fine, right? Bella had some trouble with them because of her half breedness." I asked him.

"I think they will. They will." He answered me. I calmed down.

I pushed him to the living room. I was worried for Bells. I hope she's fine.

**Bella POV (Sorry for switching)**

I kept watching them. I only trusted Jake, but that was a push. I kept a good distance away from them. They are the reason I got to Forks.

"Oh, look. Little Bella, is scared!" Kim said. It was code for something. All the boys smiled.

"Oh, so not trusting you guys is being scared?" I asked.

"And she has a mouth too! Did you hear that?" Jared laughed. I kept my mouth shut.

"Swimming sounds great, doesn't it?" Leah asked. Code. It was code. I know it.

I waited, but nothing happened. So maybe that was wasn't. I relaxed.

"Hey, Bells. I'm sorry for how they're acting." Jake whispered.

I turned to face him. "It's okay, Jake." I whispered back.

"Hey, look! Jake and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Quil and Embry leaning on each other, because they were laughing so hard. Just then my feet swept from under me.

"Soooo, Ugly Duckling. Ready to see if you can fly? I am!" Paul said. He took me to a low cliff and stopped.

"Paul! You know I can't swim! Please put me back down, away from the cliff and on some grass? Please!" I begged.

"Paul, wait!" Emily said.

"What? You siding with UD here, are you?' He asked.

"No, but take off her clothes first. Then throw them over after you throw her in!" She replied. Quickly they stripped me till I was in my underwear, and bra and tank top.

They threw them in.

"Fly away, baby bird!" Paul threw me in. I screamed in horror. I hit the water. The ice cold water froze me right away. I came up sputtering.

I found my clothes and tried to swim to shore. Finally, I did. I put on my pants and ran to the Black's house.

"D-d-dad-d! Can w-we g-go ho-ome n-now?" I chattered.

"Bells! What happened?"

"T-they t-t-took m-my clothes of-f-f and t-t-threw them and-d-d m-me in-n t-t-to!" I shivering really bad now.

"Let's get you to a doctor!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay so here was the real chapter 2! I'm now going to bed. It's after midnite! I really am sorry, for the identical chapters. And for taking so long to update! I promise to do better about updating quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Bell POV**

I couldn't stop shivering. Dad took me to the hospital.

Apparently Billy called ahead, because they were waiting for me.

"Bella. Bella, can you hear me?" A nurse asked me.

"Y-y-yes-s-s." I barely managed out.

"Good. Bella, what happened?" she asked.

It was then the crash cart made itself known. The nurse looked at my dad. "Charlie can you put her on here?" She asked him.

When I was on, she looked at me. My shivering was worse. Her heart shaped, kind face was a mask of worry.

"Bella! Can you answer me?" Worry laced her words.

I managed with all my strength to say, "I-I was-s-s thrown i-into-o the o-o-ocean."

My voice was a whisper. Only she could hear me.

"Bella, I won't leave you. Bella!" Charlie was freaking.

"Charlie, you have to let us leave. We have to help her." Doctor Gerandy said.

"Bella, stay with us. You've got to keep yourself awake. Keep your eyes open." He said to me.

"But I'm so tired…." Then my world went black.

**Charlie POV**

I was mad. Beyond mad. No. Pissed, actually. How could they hurt my baby like that?

The doctor said she went into a coma. It was the last chance for her body to stay alive.

It's been two days. Two days of pacing, worrying, and silent threats to who did this to her.

Now it's three days.

Four.

Five, six, seven, eight days. Eight whole days. I went to find Doctor Gerandy.

"Doctor, you said she's fine now. Why won't she wake up?" I said, almost crying.

"Because, there is something she ain't ready to face yet." He replied, trying to calm me.

On that eighth day, I went to La Push. "Please call Billy. I'm going to visit him. So, call him if something changes. I should be back in a hour or two." I told the nurse, Heather.

"Of course, Charlie." She replied.

I'm livid. Ready to kill. No parent should go through this. No son, daughter, mom, dad, brother, sister should go through what I am going through. With my lights on my cruiser, I got there in 10 minutes.

Parking in front of Billy's house, I slammed my door.

"Billy!" I yelled when I walked in his door.

"Charlie! How's Bella?" He asked.

Instead of answering his question, I asked my own. "Any of the boys here?"

"All but Jared. Why? Need their help?" He asked smiling.

I stalked past him, and into the kitchen. When I got there, I saw that the whole group there. They looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Charlie!" I was greeted.

"Charlie, my man!" Paul said.

How could they act like this? When my baby girl was in the hospital? I glared at them. "Hey," was all I said.

Their smiles were turned to frowns. "What's wrong Charlie?" Em asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You! All of you! How could you? How could you act like nothing happened? Damn it! My baby girl is in the ICU! And you act like it was nothing! She almost _DIED_! Do you know what could've happened if she did? DO YOU?" I was screaming at the end.

They were quiet. "You would be arrested. For _MURDER._" I let that sink in.

"But we didn't do anything!" Leah denied.

"You threw her in, you pay the crime." I said coldly, not caring for their feelings.

"But, Char.." I cut Quil off.

"If I hear you got a 100 feet within her, you will be dead. Got it?" with that I turned on my heel and left.

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at the hospital, the staff was buzzing. Confused I walked up to Nurse Heather. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh! Charlie, I was just about to call Billy! Bella woke up! She wants to see you." She rushed out, excited.

I ran to Bella's room. "Bella! Oh my God. You scared the hell out of me! Don't you ever do that ever again! You hear me?" I exclaimed. I hugged her tightly.

"Dad, can't breathe!" She replied. I let go. "How long was I out?"

"Eight days, Honey. Eight stressful days." I replied, while smoothing out her hair.

"Eight? Days?" She yelled the words like a question.

"And will be in here longer, too. I'll have Ang or Jess bringyour homework. Oh, and the whole school is worried about you too." I said smirking. She hated attention.

"Great," She moaned.

"Why don't you go to sleep honey? I'll be right here when you wake up." I said when she yawned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

_Okay, Bella. This is the last day of school. Tonight you will be on a plane to Florida to see Mom._ I thought to myself. It's been a while since I last saw her.

I sighed. It's been four months since that eventful day in La Push. I haven't gone down there since. And I also haven't seen any of them. That made me smile.

"Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" My best friend Jessica said.

"I'm going to miss you too! I'll see you next year!" I replied.

"I better." Then as an after thought, "And if I see anyone of their asses, I'll beat them to a pulp." She simply stated.

I laughed. "I know you will, Jess. That's why I love you!" I hugged her. "Bye Jess."

"Bye Bella." She replied. We let go and parted ways.

I ran home and finished packing. I carried my three bags downstairs. "I'm ready Dad!" I called to him.

"Then let's go." He said to him, picking up two of my bags. On the drive to the air port, I remembered the day Mom left.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_I just got back home from school and Mom was grinning. "Hi Mom," I greeted her._

"_Bella! Go do your homework, when Daddy gets home I have something to tell you two." She said._

"_Okay. Can you help me on my English?" I asked._

"_Yes, Honey. I will." After we finished that, Dad got home._

"_Charlie? I have some really good news!" She said._

"_Let me get my gun off, then you can tell me." A minute later he walked in. "Okay, what's the good news?" he asked._

"_I got promoted!" Mom squealed._

"_Yay!" I jumped up to give her a hug._

"_That's great Sweety!" Dad congratulated her._

"_Okay, here's the catch. We have to move. To Seattle."_

"_Seattle? Sweety are you serious? I can't leave here!" Charlie exclaimed._

"_I already accepted. Are you going to stand by me or not?" she asked._

"_I don't know Renee." With that he walked away._

"_Mom, what just happened?" I asked her. _

"_Well, Honey. I think Daddy doesn't want to go. I guess I'm going by myself." That night she left. She called everyday to talk to me. Two months later she moved to Phoenix. Then, last year she moved to Florida._

_My mom was an agent to a band and 3 models. So, it's safe to say she has money._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"Bells, we're here." My dad brought me out of memory lane. I got out and grabbed my bags.

"Bye Dad. See you in 3 months." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Kid, see you then." He replied. I walked over to the ticket line.

**One month later**

Once again, I fell down. "That's it Bella! I'm putting you in Karate. It will help with your balance!" My mom said.

That night, I was at practice. At first I was timid and shy, but as summer went by I became outgoing. And by the time I went back to Forks, I went up three belts.

**XXX**

Back at home, Charlie was surprised at first, but he was happy for me.

_First day of school. Great._ I thought.

"Bella!" Jess yelled.

"Jessie!" I called back, excited. We ran to each other and hugged. "Jess, didn't you say you wanted to try out for cheerleading?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, cautious. I smiled.

"Let's do it together!" I squealed.

"Really? Great!" She hugged me again.

Yup, this was going to be a great rest of my life.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I got to admit I HATE this chapter. I already have half of the next chapter written. This one I needed, but hate. **

**I have a major thanks I would like to RebelGirl22. Hell, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what to do for this story. Thank you!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Look I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Will you forgive me? I hope so!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream about owning Twilight, SM does.**_

_**So on with the story!**_

_**XXXX**_

Rain. Of course. Forks is always under clouds of rain. _Well, Bella. Time for school._ I thought to myself. So I got dressed.

Designer dark blue skin tight jeans. A long sleeved white shirt, partly see through. I had a blue tank top underneath. I curled my long black hair into ringlets.

With my hair bouncing, I walked downstairs. I pulled out my fav cereal and milk. After poring it, I make myself some toast.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as fixed himself breakfast.

"Morning Dad." I replied. I got up to wash my bowl.

"Bells, Billy is having…" Charlie started, then broke off. Not sure how to carry on.

"Billy is having what, Dad?" I asked, curious.

"Billy is having a party." He blurted, but by the look of his face, it looked like he didn't say all he needed to.

"Why? There's no birthday or anniversary." I said.

Dad sighed. "Billy also said you could invite friends." He avoided my question.

"Dad, I haven't been down there for two years. And since then, I have become a black belt, (_**AN: I know it takes longer to get a black belt, but I wanted her to kick some serious ass!)**_ and a cheerleader. Why is Billy throwing a party?" I asked once again.

"A homecoming party." Was all he said. Then added, "As you know Forks is playing La Push for their homecoming. Bells, the school board have been making them come to us, and allowing leave time for you when we play them. But this year when the Wolves saw that, once again, on the schedual they have to play here, well, their Seniors were not pleased. They know that something happened to a student at Forks was the reason for them to play here, but theythink either you graduated, or you should be over it. They do not know **WHAT** don't throw a hissy fit. Oh, and they are making you go to this game. Besides, I know you are ready." He ended his speech.

I froze. Am I ready?

I am the most popular girl at school. Everybody, besides a few haters, loves me and would have my back. I also can kick some ass. Thanks to my mom.

But am I ready to face La Push? I know it's truly feels like home, and I miss it sooo bad. Do I want to face my ex-tormentors? The very same ones who made me hospitalized.

I would have my friends. They would come if I asked.

If I don't go I would be weak, but if I go I would be strong. Yes, I will go. I'm not that same girl from two years ago.

"Okay Dad I'll go to the party. How many friends can I bring?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

"As many as you want. As you know Jake and the rest of the guys are on the team, and the girls are cheerleaders _**(AN: All the pack besides Sam are on the team. Sam graduated last year and Jared and Paul got hold back a year because of wolf duties. The girls include the Imprints, and Leah. I made Claire older too.)**_" He said.

"Who all will be there?" I asked.

"I know there will be the group and family. There might be a few others from the team." He replied. I looked at clock. Time for school.

"I gotta go Dad." I said. As I walked by him I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Kid. Ask your friends, and see you after practice."

"Love you, Dad." I called as I got my black ankel boots on. I grabbed my school bag, purse, and gym bag.

Then I walked to my baby. My baby was an 1988 Mustang. Thanks to my wonderful mom and her money, I got the engine fixed, a new battery, a paint job, new tires, took the dents out, new gas tank,and new interior. Now it works like a charm.

By the time I got to school, the parking lot was half full of kids gathered at their cars. Once I parked, I grabbed my bags and looked around for my friends. Finally, I found Mike and Jasper by Mike's van.

I walked over. "Hey guys!" I called.

"Bells! How are you this fine morning?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine. Though, I have something to ask when everybody's here." I said.

"Okay?" Jazz said, really confused. I smirked.

"So did Alice tell you what happened at practice yesterday?" I asked. So, while we waited for others to come we gossiped about things. About 5 minutes after I got to school, Jess and Alice came. And as they were walking to us, Edward, Eric, Tyler, Emmett drove in. And lastly, Rose, Ang and Ben came.

Once everybody was gathered by Mike's van, Jazz and Mike turned turned to me. "Spill girlie." Mike commanded.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Bella, here, has something to tell us." Jazz answered. All eyes were then turned onto me. I smiled uneasily.

"So my dad said I could invite you guys to a party!" I said.

Alice let out a yelp of happiness. "When is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomarrow. It's a homecoming party." I let it sink in. Since they know my story,and they knew we would be playing La Push, a lot of them understood what I meant. Others, it took a while.

"But we don't have homecoming tomarrow. We play the Wolves for their home…. Oh! You mean…" Rose trailed off.

"That we're going to crash their party! I don't know if they know I'm coming, but if they do they'll expect me to be myself or a friend. They don't know I have my squad and the football team on my side! PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" I yelled, excited. "So all of you are invited! Em,at practice tonight, tell the guys to tackle hard. And, to make sure you and Eddie are not, I repeat, are **NOT TO BE TACKLED!** Not once! We can't let our be QB be hurt or our runningback. We will beat their ass! Got it?" I asked.

"Got it." Was my answer.

"Good. Now let's get to class." I said. Em wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed in content. He loved me for me. Me! The half-breed! As we walked into school both girls and boys glared enviousely at us. I couldn't help but smile.

Once inside we parted ways. Angela, Jasper, and Jessie had lockers right by mine. After that I parted with them, too. Because of stupid French. My dad made me sign up for it because some of the words were origins to some of Quilute words.

Then second, I had Rose, Emmett, and Jessie. Then third only Edward and Tyler. I got really bored that day in History. My teacher, Mrs. Reaver was talking about something that has to with the Quilute's history. AND she making me answer some questions that either she had, or another student had. Then I felt my phone vibrate. Quickly I looked at the message.

**Bells, u got 2 get down 2 the gym! **It was from Mike.

_**Y?**_ I asked. My answer came back quick.

**Ben, Ang. Theyr fighting.**

_**K, im coming**_. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella? Are you going to correct me on something?" She sneered. Bitch.

"Yeah, we're descended from WOLVES not DOGS. And your saying Quilute wrong. AND you misspelled it on the board. I'm not done yet. We were always small. Even BEFORE the Great Flood. But we were the strongest and smartest because our warriors were not battle crazed. And it is STILL illeagal to hunt wolves for us, not USED to be." I ranted. I had hold that in for a week. "Oh, and I have to go to the bathroom." I added on in my cheerleader voice.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, but make it quick." I beamed a cheerleader smile. I grabbed my bag and the hall pass and left. On the way past the bathroom, I put a cleaning sign on the door. Now if I got asked why I'm down by the gym, I had an excuse. Then I texted Jessie and Em.

When I got to the gym, I could hear them.

"You didn't want to go to the party! Remember?" Ben yelled.

"But that didn't mean for you to go and fuck Lauren!" Ang yelled back.

"Oh! Not like you screwed half the guy's soccer team when I was in Spain with my family this summer!"

Ang gasped. "Is that what she told you? She lies! You know that! But you believed her? How could you? I didn't cheat on you! I'm not a fucking whore like Lauren!" She exclaimed through tears.

"Ben, man. She tells the truth!" Mike said.

"I don't know, Big M." Ben's voice was cold.

"Ben! How could you not trust him! Or Ang? Besides you are the one who cheated? Did you because Lauren told you Angela did first?" I asked. He was silent. Just then, Em and Jessica came. "Ben, are you going to answer me?"

"Baby, what's going on?" Emmett was worried.

"Ben and Ang are done. Ben is now leaving andwon't talk to us again. Only at games when your playing. He cheated on her with Tyler's girlfriend, Lauren. Let's get back to class." I said. With that, I turned on my heel to leave.

"Bella! Wait! Yes. Please. Ang, I'm sorry." Ben yelled.

I turned on him. "Bastard! That is no reasonto cheat on her!" I screamed.

"We're done Ben." Ang said through tears. Then ran out of the gym.

"Guys we're done here."

_**I hoped you liked it. So I made the Cullens human. So now I'm going to bed!**_


	6. Sorry guys: sneak peek

**Guys I'm really sorry for not updating. Something bad happened to me and I didn't feel up to do anything. I'm almost done with my next chapter. I promise to get it up soon. But to make up for know I'll do a little sneak peak. **

**Jake PoV**

Everyday. Every week. Every Month. My dad always asks to talk to my cousin for the last two years. At first I wanted to, but Paul and Jared told me not to. Why would I lower myself to talk to that half-breed? Eventually I began to hate her, wishing she would get run over by a bus or she was never born.

**xxx**

The pack and I joined the football team. Since then we make it to the championship, but lose to Forks. For the last two years we had to play there when we play them. They say that a student had a bad experience and she didn't want to go back. The seniors became furious. They said that she get over it, not play sports, or she graduated. It was probably a girl who had a fling with one of the boys, then he dumped her. Boo whoo. Get over it.

**XXX**

We spread our senses out, looking for Bella. We smelled a whole bunch of people coming towards us. Just a group of people going to their own party, probably. The first to come out of the trees was a girl. She looked tan, about 5' 7'', and had long black hair. She had on a long black coat. Her shoes were blue ballet flats. Then another girl, then a huge guy, then more people. The first girl spoke.

"Dad, are we late?" she asked.

"Bells, honey, no your not. Just on time." Charlie said. We froze. What? Bells? As in Bella, my cousin? The group noticed our silence. So did Bella and Charlie.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me when I'm not dieing?" Bella asked with so much malice it would've killed us if it could. Then she turned to me. "No hug from my cousin?" same amount of malice.

**XXX**

We are in deep shit.


End file.
